


[podfic] something to be thankful for

by attendtothebones



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Holidays, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/pseuds/attendtothebones
Summary: Jack accidentally tells his parents he's got plans for Thanksgiving and everything's fine until they invite themselves down. Suddenly Jack needs to make Thanksgiving dinner for his friends and family. But he doesn't really cook. And it's four days away.But his neighbor knows how to cook, so maybe...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimssio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimssio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something to be thankful for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249992) by [AwkwardTiming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTiming/pseuds/AwkwardTiming). 



> This was recorded for [Mimssio](https://twitter.com/mimssio) as part of ITPE2016. I hope you enjoy it!!! 
> 
> Thanks so much to [AwkwardTiming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8249992) for giving me permission to record it. 
> 
> Lastly, I want to apologise in advance for the French. Despite mandatory French classes from grades 4-10, it's still atrocious. I'm so so sorry to anyone who can actually speak French.

Length: 1:08:54  
Download/Stream: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/sfhi052eiqa8kmi/AAAtSrqOZL7jyyOdBXh1v5mGa?dl=0)


End file.
